worldofjinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Lord Zander
Lord Zander is one of the main antagonists of the neo-comic series, Jiran Adventures. He is a demon of chaos and discord, is the creator of minions Buckfaced and Wigi-Wigi, was created by Mew, and the arch-nemesis of the main protagonist, Jiran Jinot. His ultimate goal is total dominion over all of Earth. Although they were created for the purpose of doing pure evil, Lord Zander and his minions serve as comic relief for the series. Background Many millenniums before the main storyline, the evil demon lord, Mew, created Lord Zander from himself to do his bidding. Since the moment Mew was sealed away, Lord Zander had only one goal- total world domination. However, due to the multitude of Jouci Monks in the world, Lord Zander remained in hiding and would occasionally arise to cause chaos somewhere in the world. Fifteen years before the main storyline, with the most powerful of the Jouci Monks now gone, Lord Zander attempted to go through with his ambition but, this time, he is thwarted by Master Esol. He is then sealed within an urn to spend an eternity. Twelve years after his imprisonment, an unknowing Jiran broke the mystic urn and released Lord Zander back into the world. Once released, Lord Zander immediately created two minions in the same way that he was created: Buckfaced and Wigi-Wigi. He sent Wigi-Wigi to do away with Jiran while he proceeds with attacking the city they were in. Master Esol came in to thwart him and Lord Zander watched as his minions were defeated by him. In order to prevent himself from being sealed away again, or destroyed, Lord Zander sent a sneak attack at Jiran. Master Esol threw himself in front of the attack and was then killed in action. Since that day, not only does Lord Zander have his ambitions but he must now deal with his newly created arch-nemesis: Jiran. Appearance Lord Zander, typically, has very tall and very slender body. He has a round "pie face" with red horns above his eyes. Lord Zander also has three golden horns on top of his head that looks like a crown. Lord Zander has black, triangular eyes with black "tear lines" that go down and forms his mouth, giving him somewhat of a cat-like appearance, and he has two fangs for teeth. His face and neck are white while the rest of his body is black. Lord Zander's shoulders broaden and extend outward and are triangular. The lower part of his shoulders, that holds his arms, comes back in towards his body and merges with it, making Lord Zander phantom-like. There is a large "Z" on the center of his body that is always there. His arms are nearly as long as his whole body and he has hands that are as white as his head and neck; this makes Lord Zander look as though he is wearing some form of clothing. He has long and stick-like fingers that extend from his rounded hands. On average, including his thumb, Lord Zander has a total of four fingers. Unlike all of the other main characters, Lord Zander has no feet. Instead, he floats around and, underneath his body, there is a phantom-like opening with a blue light emitting from it. Death As part of the scheme to open the Molecular Helix, Lord Zander donned this guise to steal souls from innocent people. In his Death outfit, Lord Zander's appearance mimics a typical appearance for the Grim Reaper. Lord Zander wears a hood over his head, which completely hides his face, and he carries a large and curved scythe. His "feet" area remain the same as does his hands however. Personality Lord Zander is clever (at times), quick tempered, has bipolar-like tendencies, is goofy, and cowardly. Although he doesn't look it, Lord Zander is seen to have knowledge of many things from power levels to ancient threats and spirits. Using this knowledge, he is able to discover new ways that he can attempt to use to rule the world. This was seen as to how he was able to find out about the Molecular Helix, locate it, and know the ritual required to open the helix and summon its prisoner. He also understands how some demons, like himself, are sometimes created as well. Lord Zander is very eccentric and full of energy and, because of that, he can be very short-tempered. When it comes to his plans to rule the planet, he despises being foiled more than anything in the world and is often scolding his subordinates for their failures against Jiran- despite the fact that he, too, fails when it comes to Jiran. Sometimes, Lord Zander will even go as far as to automatically assume his minions are the ones incompetent, even when it's his fault. This is seen when he automatically assumes that Buckfaced and Wigi-Wigi goofed up and destroyed an orb that contained stolen souls (Tiran was the one who really destroyed it). At times, Lord Zander can be shown to be somewhat bipolar. One minute, he is his usual scheming and comical self and then the next, he's a raging demon that goes off, and he finally reverts back to his usual self. This is first seen when he is plotting another scheme and, when Wigi-Wigi brings up the Molecular Helix again, he snaps on her and threatens to kill her all over again. He also shows this when he's sucking up to Mew and, when everyone was laughing at him, he snaps at them all to shut up and then goes right back to sucking up. Aside from bipolar tendencies, Lord Zander is extremely goofy and unintentionally comical. None of his opponents and enemies take him seriously and some, like Jiran and Tiran, like to face him for the simple joy of it. Often times, Lord Zander's plans fail because of his own mishaps or he'll be so focused on one thing that he completely forgets another. Above all else, Lord Zander is a big coward. Lord Zander's forte, as well as his minions, is "when the going gets tough, the tough get going". Whenever he feels like something is too much of a challenge he will take off in an instant. Due to this, Lord Zander usually does not enter into a fight unless he truly believes he can win. Instead, he throws his minions in the mix so that they take the beating and he will decide when it's time to leave. The only time he feels most confident to join a battle is if it's against an opponent he thinks he's stronger than, like Tiran, or if he's about to his a sneak attack. Lord Zander is not above using sneak attacks to either win a fight or escape one (he did so in order to end the fight with Master Esol). Powers & Abilities Lord Zander specializes in shape-shifting. Of the many shape shifting abilities, Lord Zander mostly manipulates his size. He can make himself gigantic and he can shrink himself down to being human height or the size of the smallest of animals. Lord Zander usually doesn't turn himself gigantic unless he's in his own domain or when he feels like intimidating an enemy. Of his powers, Lord Zander specializes in lightning. Whether it's from his fingers or from his eyes, Lord Zander can use Lightning fluently. His favorite lightning technique is to shoot it from his eyes. Lord Zander can also manipulate fire. He cannot generate his own fire, as Jiran can, but if there is a source of power around then Lord Zander can use it to his advantage. Because of this, Jiran's flame attacks are ineffective against Lord Zander. Lord Zander's only weakness is the basic blasts of a Jin. Relationships Family Mew Lord Zander was created from Mew back when he was at large so, in a way, Mew is Lord Zander's father. Due to Mew's humanoid form and mask, Lord Zander did not recognize him right off, which didn't bother Mew. Lord Zander is terrified of his master/father and tries his best to stay on his good side. De-mon & Kakashi They are his brothers, seeing as to how they were created from Mew. Other than that, Lord Zander has absolutely no relationship whatsoever with his brothers. Minions Buckfaced & Wigi-Wigi Lord Zander created Buckfaced and Wigi-Wigi in order to aid in his battle with Master Esol. Although Lord Zander threatens them, scares them, and fusses at them alot, Lord Zander generally cares about the well-being of his minions ever since the end of the King Cytozin Arc. Before that, though, Lord Zander was more than willing to sacrifice his minions in order to gain an advantage or power. Now, he treasures his minions to an extent. He will still rather send them out to take a beating in order to save himself, but not when the situation proves too dangerous. Despite his seemingly non-caring attitude towards them, Lord Zander finds his minons very useful for doing his dirty work. Apart from that, he becomes extremely angry whenever they bring up the fact that he used them to open the Molecular Helix. Enemies Jiran Although he tries to find multiple ways to defeat Jiran so he can continue on with his ambitions, Lord Zander doesn't hate him. At times, he will even turn to Jiran for help and agree to fight an enemy that they both have in common. This is first seen when he asks Jiran to avenge him when he was attacked by Cytozin. Lord Zander has also shown to love his rivalry with Jiran. He attempts to kill Jiran but, in all honesty, Lord Zander would be completely lonely if he was to successfully kill him and rule the world. Team Jiran Lord Zander generally doesn't have any beef with any of the other members of Jiran's party. He is actually seen to be terrified of Gohan and Mirro. He has no problem with Jiran's son, Tiran, and even thinks that he can beat him. Trivia #Lord Zander's appearance is based off of Aku, the main antagonist of the cartoon Samurai Jack. Category:A-Z Category:Characters